Laleh/Bettgeflüster
Reines Metawissen! Danke für's Mitdenken. centre Juni 14. - Auf dem Schiff M'oah, ich habe Geburtstag! Wusst ja nicht, welcher Tag heut ist, wer hätt's gedacht! Gut das Jes mich zufällig drauf brachte... das nenn ich mal 'nen Tag. Morgens hatte ich mich mit ihm gestritten, wegen dem was er nachts zu Fee sagte. Wisst ihr... ich glaub insgeheim wusst ich schon, was er meinte, aber... ich kann da nicht über meinen Schatten springen, ich bin einfach dämlich und stur. War auch gemein, dann gleich Fury mit reinzuziehen und... hach... warum kann ich nicht sein wie ihr? Ehrlich und toll! '''A'ber ein ruhiger Tag sonst, hab Munzelchen getroffen, ich glaub den habt ihr hier auf'm Schiff auch schon gesehen. Der Gnom, aye? Musst ihn vor 'ner irren Elfe retten, die ihn im Brunnen versenken wollt... diese Stadt... kaum wieder hier... halbe Seuche in der Zuflucht, zwei Frauen wurden wohl schon wieder am Hafen entführt. Emma, Lotte sind auch verletzt, weiss noch nicht wie das zusammenhängt. Ich... wollt direkt wieder weg, es macht mich fertig hier, alles ist einfach nur besch... bescheiden. 'S'chön, das Laigh zurück ist aus dem Norden, glaub den kennt ihr nicht. War ziemlich überrascht, hatte Fio, den Kerl von Krümel, schon vorher gesehen, und dacht vielleicht, den andern hätt's da oben erwischt. Weiss auch nicht, was mit ihm war, schätze mal, irgendwie ist er schon verletzt, hat den Eindruck auf mich gemacht, als ob er unter starken Schmerzmitteln steht. Hat seinen Schlüssel nun wieder. 'T'ja, und jetzt das hier! Mwwoah, ich könnt für immer hier liegen bleiben, ist mein Geschenk von Jes eh? Der Schlafsack in dem ihr grad liegt, aye! Hätt nie gedacht, das der so bequem sein könnt! War echt sprachlos, habt mich ja stammeln hören vor lauter Aufregung und Verzückung. Irre, das... er mich so sehr liebt, ich... weiss gar nicht, wann ich zum letzten Mal Geburtstag gefeiert hab. Meinen jedenfalls, eure vergess ich nicht, meine Kleinen! Gebt fein Acht und schlaft schön, das zweite Kissen gehört euch... lieb euch. '''13. - Kajüte während der Überfahrt J'a, ist der kleine Ausflug nicht wunderschön? Selbst wenn irgendwie alles zerstört scheint, was mir in Erinnerung blieb... der Damm, der Hafen... Aber ihr habt dennoch euren Spass, und wir auch! War richtig, einfach mal ein paar Tage ohne Sorgen, ohne Leute um die sich zu kümmern es gilt. Und er ist ja da... ich glaub er würd nie wieder von meiner Seite weichen. Macht mir manchmal Angst, wisst ihr? '''E'cht, mir haben die Berge wahnsinnig gefallen, euch auch? Und der Schneeee! Ist immer wieder was Tolles, ja? Kennen wir im Süden nicht, ich hoffe ihr seid gerne da durchgetapst. Tut mir leid um Menethil, war sogar für einige kurze Momente mal eine kleine Idee von mir, irgendwann ein Häuschen dort, vielleicht mit einem Fischkutter, einige Tage auf See hinaus, dann wieder zuhause ausruhen... aber mir würd ja ohnehin langweilig werden, ihr kennt mich. Und meine Freunde würden mir auch zu sehr fehlen. 'S'agt mir... ich denk schon wieder, wer da im Knast sitzt. Wer sich getrennt hat. Wer schwer verletzt ist... warum kann ich nicht einfach, nur für einmal... vergessen. Muss es vergessen. Heute noch... morgen gegen Nachmittag werden wir wieder in Stormwind ankern hiess es. Hoff der schwere Sturm bringt uns nicht zu sehr von Kurs ab... aber selbst wenn, ihr geniesst das Schaukeln, aye? Ich mag es auch sehr... lieb euch. Bitte schlaft bald, wir hatten alle lange Tage. '''11. - Auf dem Schiff L'ieb euch, danke für's Aufpassen meine Kleinen. Sally hat sich sehr gefreut, aber nun hat sie ja jemand anderen. Wir haben ihr einen grünen Papageien, mit quietschbunten Flügeln, mitgebracht. Sie nannte ihn Jack, er lernt Worte, das erste was er sagen konnte, war "Rrrrrrum"! Die Rückreise verlief glatt, auch euch hab ich natürlich was mitgebracht, das zeig ich euch dann später, ihr werdet staunen! Einigen hab ich Buddelschiffchen mitgebracht, das wird sie sicherlich auch freuen. '''U'nd ich habe etwas Angst um Jes und mich. Erst die Sache mit Fee und Ben, jetzt scheint's auch mit Mal und Ric vorbeizusein... es ist so schade, es war immer schön die Beiden zusammen zu sehen. Ich hoff nur, ich... darf bei ihm bleiben. Will ihn nicht verlieren... Ja, wir haben Mal geholfen so gut es ging. Werd jetzt auch öfters nach ihr sehen, was mit Ric ist, kann ich nicht sagen, scheint sich seit Tagen nicht mehr blicken zu lassen. Hatte mir erst Sorgen um ihn gemacht, aber ich glaub die sind unbegründet. Dachte dran, wenn's mit Fee nicht klappt, auch wenn ich es mir sehr wünschen würde, Ben dann mit Mal zu verkuppeln. Sie wäre das, was er sucht. Mit einem geruhsamen, ruhigen Leben. Aber meine Lieblingsfee geht vor, war ja auch zuerst da... 'V'erdammt, Marc hat's am Arm erwischt, tiefe Schnittwunde, hab ihn heut verarztet und genäht, sah etwas eitrig aus, wisst ihr... ja, eklig nicht? Keine Sorgen machen, euch kann sowas nicht passieren, würd ich nie zulassen! Hoff das bessert sich, sonst werd ich ihn noch zu einem richtigen Arzt schicken. Und dann kann auch gleich Ben mit, aye! Soviele Probleme links und rechts... wünscht mich jetzt schon wieder zurück an den Strand in Booty, nur mit ihm und euch... ganz allein. Daheim... und ohne Sorgen... '''9. - Zimmer in Booty Bay B'eim Klabautermann, so weit seid ihr weg. So weit... ich weiss nicht, wann uns das letzte Mal soviele Meilen getrennt haben. Oder ob es überhaupt bereits ein solches Mal gab. Ich glaube nicht. Ich hoffe, es geht euch gut. Könnt ihr mich hören? Bitte sagt mir, das es euch gut geht. Und Sally... ich weiss, dass ihr euch sehr auf die Reise gefreut hättet. Darum dank ich euch umso mehr, das ihr auf sie aufpasst! Das kann sie jetzt gut brauchen. Passt für mich auf sie auf, wie ich euch gebeten habe. Dafür nehm ich euch nächstes Mal garantiert wieder mit, wie auch sie. '''O'h, Blondköpfchen wurd' gefasst, nachdem er Sally angeschossen hatte! Ley hatte mir versprochen, ihn lang genug am Leben zu lassen. Aber irgendetwas tief in mir... scheut sich vor der Rückreise. Schon oft habe ich mir jede seiner Gräueltaten vor Augen geführt. Und ich bin mir sicher, das ich nur einen Bruchteil von dem, was er wirklich getan hatte, weiss. Genauso oft habe ich mir ausgemalt, wie es sein würd, wenn er endlich in meine Hände fällt. Es wird nicht schnell gehen, und es wird hässlich werden. Vielleicht in Anwesenheit eines Arztes, der ihn einfach noch etwas länger am Leben hält. Bis jede kleinste Faser, jede Pore seines kümmerlichen Ichs nach dem Tode schreit, ihn herbeisehnt, danach lechzt. Er vielleicht unter Tränen um Erlösung bettelt. Aber jetzt? 'O'b es richtig ist, zu dem zu werden, wofür man ihn so sehr verabscheut? Wofür man ihn verurteilt? Wofür man ihn richten will... Ich... kann es euch nicht sagen... Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn, das war auf Deck lange Zeit Leitspruch, ihr kennt ihn noch so gut wie ich. Aber ihr werdet euch auch an diesen einen Abend in Booty erinnern, mit dem Priester, der mir soviel Weisheit eingetrichtert hat, dass ich bis heute noch denke, das ich nichtmal die Hälfte davon aufnehmen konnte. Ein Auge, für ein Auge, sagte er, und die ganze Welt wird irgendwann blind sein... wie recht er doch hatte. 'T'ja, unsere Reise verlief eigentlich sehr ruhig, deutlich ruhiger als die Letzte. Die Gruppe war etwas kleiner als ursprünglich angedacht, nicht nur ihr und Sally habt gefehlt. Neben Jes und Munzel, waren nur noch Marcas und Ben von der Partie, zudem eine blonde Frau, wie uns in Westfall über den Weg lief, und uns dann ebenso bis Booty begleitet hat, ganz angenehm das Mädel. Ben und Lieblingsfeelein hatten sich wohl zerstritten, wir haben versucht, ihm zu helfen, über seine Probleme gesprochen, ich glaube, es hat gefruchtet. Vielleicht ereilt das Ganze doch noch eine weitere Chance. 'Y'ay, es ist wunderschön hier! Ich brauch es euch nicht zu sagen... aber irgendwie, doch, war es noch nie so sehr Heimat wie heute. Die salzige Meeresbrise, das warme Klima, der raue Umgangston, der nie stille Dschungel, und der Sonnenuntergang vor der Bucht... Der Mann, den ich liebe, an meiner Seite. Sein Arm um mich. Fehlt nur noch ihr. Und alles wäre... perfekt. Ehrlich. Einfach nur... richtig. '''7. - Auf dem Schiff H'ach, soviel zu tun, ihr fehlt mir! Habt ja bald Geburtstag, da gibt's auch was, eines ist schon bei Nemi in Auftrag gegeben, oh wie du dich freuen wirst! Lieb euch meine Kleinen, hoffe ihr verzeiht mir, das ich euch nicht jeden Tag eine Gutenachtgeschichte erzählen kann. Ist einfach zuviel los. '''E'in Hexenmeister war in der Zuflucht, und hat Dee vergiftet, dann kam noch ein blasser Spinner, der fand, das man die Narbe an meinem Hals viel schöner hätte treffen können... beim Klabautermann. Die, die mir die Waffe gestohlen hat, hat noch bezahlt, oder vielmehr ein Bekannter von ihr. Zumindest die Rechnung ist beglichen. Hatten dafür einen netten Abend mit Fee und Ben, hoff die Beiden kommen auch mit nach Booty am Sonntag. Ihr seid auf jeden Fall da, ja! Das wird euch gefallen, da gibt's ausser vielen anderen Tigern auch noch Panther. Und Raptoren! Aye. Aber was erzähl ich, das kennt ihr so gut wie ich. 'C'aos hin und her, Sunke hat meinen Arm mit dem Licht geheilt, ich war erst skeptisch und hatte etwas Schi... Angst, aber war die richtige Entscheidung, wirklich. Das Loch ist nun sehr viel kleiner, und wird schneller zuwachsen, dann kann ich euch schon bald wieder mit beiden Armen drücken! Dauert noch eine Weile, aber er war echt erstaunt, das ich solang gewartet hab damit. 'K'ann euch sagen, auch wenn ich euch mit meinen Geschäften ja nicht langweilen soll, das sie etwas ins Stocken geraten sind, wohl wegen Jes. Aber das ist egal, ich... wisst ihr... ich empfind sehr viel für ihn. Ich... ich glaub ich liebe ihn. Wir reden schon von der Zukunft, und es macht mir manchmal wahnsinnige Angst. Aber auch nur davor... es zu versauen, wisst ihr. Ich... lieb ihn einfach. '''2. - Auf dem Schiff L'ang ist's her meine Kleinen, tut mir leid, war zuviel los die Tage. Die Zuflucht wurde von irgendwelchen stümperhaften Pappnasen angegriffen. Nein, macht euch keine Sorgen, mich hat nur ein Streifschuss am Arm erwischt. Jes geht's auch gut, aber andere... um die muss man sich Sorgen machen... es war einfach nur ein sinnloses Gemetzel. Ich liebe euch, bin froh, wart ihr in Sicherheit. Hätt's mir nie verziehen, wenn euch was zugestossen wäre. '''E'ine Nacht davor haben wir das mit Jessie geklärt, wurd ein guter Deal draus mit den höchsten Kreisen, aber ich weiss ja, das euch meine Geschäfte langweilen, lieber spielen wir gleich noch etwas... ansonsten, ich glaub' ich... naja. Wisst schon... Ich mag ihn. So richtig, richtig... 'E's gäbe auch sonst soviel zu erzählen, aber ich will eigentlich einfach etwas Zeit mit euch geniessen, für einmal allein und in Ruhe. centre '''Mai 29. - Zimmer eines Gasthofs I'hr könnt mich gar nicht hören jetzt... aber vielleicht lest ihr ja meine Gedanken, so nah fühl ich mich euch jede Nacht. Will... ist nicht tot. Ich wollts erst selbst nicht glauben, hab mir vor Schreck fast ins Höschen gemacht, so hat's mich aus den Socken gehauen. '''C'odewort: Dumm gelaufen. Nachmittags... er. Wollt gleich wieder in diese Kaserne, da hätten sie ihn um ein Haar schon neu zugewiesen und weggeschickt. Da konnt er sich rauswinden. Aber wozu? Dafür... ist er jetzt eine versch... doofe Wache! Und ich, jetzt mit ihm zusammen? Mit 'nem Blaurock... Ich. Hab viele Freunde gefragt, die haben mich alle aufgemuntert, und versprochen, ihm eine Chance zu geben. Oder in manchen Fällen zumindest, ihm nicht gleich die Kehle aufzuschlitzen. Ich will ihn nicht verlieren... aber... das wird ein ganz schöner Brocken, kann ich euch sagen. 'H'ach, das Bett hier ist... irre bequem, ich wünscht ihr wärt hier. Vielleicht gönn ich uns dreien das auch irgendwann mal. Fehlt mir, meine Kleinen... '''28. - Auf dem Schiff M'unzel hat endlich die kleine Dee gebracht! Ein Prachtstück sag ich euch... Nein, du wirst damit nicht spielen! Bin heut wieder in der weissen Robe rumgegangen, leider habe ich nicht gefunden, was ich gesucht hatte. '''A'ber jetzt... einschlafen in seinen Armen... mit der Gewissheit, in den gleichen wieder aufzuwachen. Wie lang hatte ich mich schon danach gesehnt. Ich weiss ihr seid grad da drüben, aber ihr seht es ja. Lieb euch, aber ich muss jetzt leise sein. Und ihr auch. '''27. - Auf dem Schiff L'''eise, sssshhhht... nicht das er aufwacht. Lieb euch. Passt bitte auf euch auf, ich werd' euch wieder in Sicherheit bringen. War viel los heut, ich hab mich auchmal wieder dämlich aufgeführt, kennt man aber ja bereits. Dann... bin ich für ihn da. Heute... nur einfach da. Mal ganz anders als früher, vielleicht klappt es so. Da liegt er, und... es ist einfach so, macht mir keine Angst, und es fühlt sich nicht an, als müsst es anders sein. Kann jetzt nicht weiterreden. Schlaft gut meine Helden. '''26. - Auf dem Inselchen 'K'alt hier heut, um diese Zeit... ich liebe euch Beide, was würd ich nur ohne euch machen. Ihr glaubt nicht, was heut wieder wieder alles los war. Hatte ganz früh noch ein sehr interessantes Gespräch mit Fee. Ihr ging's wohl wie mir. Hab geschworen nichts zu verraten, auch nicht euch, tut mir leid meine Kleinen. Aber es ist halt so, oft weiss man erst, was man hatte, wenn's weg ist... Euch werd ich niemals gehen lassen, eher sterbe ich. 'N'unja, hab den Ty, der Ritter von dem ich euch erzählt hab, wieder getroffen. Hab ihm angeboten, ihn zu Mal oder diesem Shando zu schicken, wegen seinem Bluthusten. Auch gleich das neue Lazarett angucken können dabei, und die restlichen Leut' da kennengelernt. Ist schon irre, ich wünscht ich könnt das auch alles, was die tun. Dann wäre... Eure Oma vielleicht noch hier. Ty wird wohl genesen, meinte der Shando, das wär schon echter Wahnsinn. Mit dem hab ich dann auch noch lange gequasselt, echt spannend so ein Druide. 'A'Aber, bin echt froh für Dee, hatte ihr schon oft empfohlen mal wieder zu... also, mit einem Mann zu küssen und so, wisst ihr. Nik hat mir unglaublich weh getan, und das absichtlich. Einfach nur um mich zu quälen. Hab Angst davor, was ich noch tun werde, ich glaub mein sturer Kopf wird die Sache nicht so auf sich beruhen lassen, immer wieder sehne ich mich nach Rache... 'R'uhig, hab erfahren das Anna weggegangen ist, denk das ist ganz gut, nachdem ich Blondie nur angeschossen habe. Nicht verraten! Auch wenn sie sehr gut klargekommen ist mit ihrer neuen Identität, ich war so froh, wie gut sie sich gemacht hat in den letzten Tagen! Aber etwas Abstand kann ihr dennoch nicht schaden. 'R'ed wohl oft zuviel... Iri hat mich heut angeschnauzt, eigentlich wollt ich ihr nur helfen, aber ich bin wohl zu weit gegangen, hab einfach weiter gefragt. Hoff sie beruhigt sich wieder, mag sie doch so sehr. Meine Zeichnung hat sie wohl auch nicht ganz verstanden, keine Ahnung warum. 'E'in Tag, was? Wollten noch eine kleine Feier auf'm Schiff drüben machen, das habt ihr ja sicherlich gehört als wir ankamen. Weiss auch nicht, was mit mir nicht stimmt. War ein ganz netter Kerl dabei, der mir gefallen hat, hab auch mit ihm rumgealbert anfangs. Aber dann hat er soviel Sch... soviele dumme Sachen über mich gesagt, das ich einfach die Nase voll hatte. Die Dame und die Schlampe... Vielleicht wär's weniger verletztend gewesen, wenn's nicht stimmen würde. Ich war eifersüchtig auf sie. Wie fast immer. Ist alles, was ich gern wäre... Ich musst mit euch hierher auf die Insel, um mich auchmal wieder hübsch anzuziehen. Um für einen Moment auchmal wieder einfach Frau sein zu können... Lieb euch, meine Kleinen, schlaft jetzt gut, ihr müsst noch wachsen. Kategorie:Geschichten